What's the date Mycroft?
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de Wetislandinthenorthatlantic] C'est le premier avril et Sherlock piège Mycroft.
1. Quelle est la date Mycroft?

**Hello! Hello!**

 **Permettez-moi de vous présenter une autre fiction de la talentueuse _Wetislandinthenorthatlantic_ (sur Archive of our own). Vous pouvez trouver la fiction originale en suivant ce lien : archiveof ourown works/ 1400173 (enlevez les espaces)**

 **Quelques petites informations importantes avant de commencer :**

 **-** _ **Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas. Je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur.**_

 **\- Je classe cette fiction comme MATURE cad qui comporte des scènes "sexuelles ou violentes". Je le fais par mesure de sécurité pour toutes celles et ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec ce genre de scènes. Personnellement, je les qualifie plus de sensuelles mais je préfère prévenir que guérir.**

 ** _\- Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 **\- Je ne fais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.**

 **\- Ceci est une fiction dite Mollcroft**

 **\- La mise en page a été modifié pour correspondre à la mise en page 'française' c'est à dire avec des "-" pour les dialogues... ça ne change rien à l'histoire mais ça me permet d'y voir plus clair...**

 **\- Je posterai cette traduction sur , Archive of our Own et Wattpad.**

 **\- Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)**

 **Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).**

 **Bisous & Enjoy xx**

 **Cette fiction est incroyablement drôle et géniale. C'est un honneur de pouvoir vous la faire partager. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a fait craquer et m'a forcer à demander les droits de traductions à Wetislandinthenorthatlantic.**

 **##############**

\- Qu'y a-t-il Sherlock, dit un Mycroft exaspéré lorsqu'il entra dans l'appartement de Sherlock. Je suis au milieu de quelque chose.

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, fixant intensément un point fixe devant lui, ses mains croisées sous son menton. Sans un seul regard, il demanda à Mycroft de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de John, en face de lui.

Mycroft s'assit et regarda Sherlock, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose est arrivée, dit Sherlock à voix basse. J'ai calculé les différents résultats et il semble n'y avoir qu'une seule solution rationnelle.

Mycroft leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arrête d'être aussi obtus Sherlock. Vas-y. J'ai un meeting avec les Coréens et je suis déjà en retard.

\- C'est Molly, soupira Sherlock.

Sherlock eut désormais toute l'attention de Mycroft. Ce dernier essaya de garder une respiration régulière alors que la simple mention de son nom faisait accélérer son cœur.

\- Elle est...Elle est... Eh bien... Il s'avère qu'elle est enceinte... Ah... Nous allons être parents.

Sherlock leva les yeux et donna un faible sourire à Mycroft.

Mycroft fut désespérément content d'être assis alors que tout son visage se vidait de son sang. Pendant tous ces mois, il s'était convaincu qu'il ne se passait rien entre son frère et Molly. C'était à sens unique. Molly avait un crush sur Sherlock, c'était tout. Son frère la traitait tellement horriblement. Comment Molly avait-elle put laisser ça arriver ? Mycroft avait attendu le jour où Sherlock serait allé trop loin, alors Mycroft aurait pu tendre la main à Molly et lui dire qu'elle ne méritait pas ça. Il la traiterait mieux, si seulement elle voulait... Si seulement il n'avait pas manqué sa chance.

Sherlock observa Mycroft, attendant une réponse.

Mycroft, le cœur meurtri, répondit froidement :

\- Alors pourquoi m'impliques-tu dans ce qui est clairement un problème domestique ?

\- N'est-ce pas évident cher frère ? Se moqua Sherlock. Je vais faire amende honorable et épouser cette pauvre fille. J'ai besoin d'un témoin.

Mycroft mitrailla Sherlock du regard.

La bile remontant du fond de sa gorge, la voix dans la tête de Mycroft commença à hurler. Comment ai-je pu rater le fait que mon horrible petit frère ait mis enceinte la femme dont j'ai envie ? Comment puis-je possiblement me tenir devant lui alors qu'il se marie à cette magnifique créature qu'il ne mérite pas ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?!

\- Comme tu veux, cher Sherlock, répondit Mycroft avec le ton le plus mielleux. Si tu sens que ma présence à ton mariage suicidaire validerait ton tragique manque de connaissances sur quand et comment utiliser des contraceptifs, je serai obligé.

Mycroft se sentit complétement anéanti. Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait dans le cœur ou dans la tête.

Sherlock était debout et faisait désormais les cent pas.

\- ... Je pensais que si tu pouvais passer quelques coups de fil alors peut-être nous pourrions avoir une rapide cérémonie à l'état civil, s'occuper des choses avant que ça ne commence à se voir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Robe crème ? Oui, étant donné les circonstances ce serait probablement mieux... Mycroft ça va, tu ne sembles pas très bien.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils en direction de Mycroft.

Alors qu'il était assis dans le fauteuil de John, le cœur de Mycroft se brisait. Des images de Molly remplissait sa tête : dans une robe de mariage remontant l'allée, souriant mais pas à lui ; embrassant le marié, qui n'était pas lui ; avec un énorme ventre organisant les animaux en peluche dans la chambre d'enfant, pas dans sa maison ; épuisée et radieuse après avoir donné naissance à un bébé, qui n'était pas le sien. Mycroft resta assis en silence alors que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui.

\- Quelle est la date aujourd'hui ?

Sherlock cherchait maintenant son journal intime dans les piles de papiers sur son bureau.

\- Le 1er avril, Sherlock, répondit Mycroft avec sa main sur ses yeux.

Sherlock leva les yeux vers Mycroft avec un sourire narquois sur le visage et attendit le déclic.

\- Espèce de salaud, siffla Mycroft.

\- Je t'ai eu ! Sherlock commença à rire. Mycroft tu aurais dû voir l'expression sur ton visage ! Inestimable.

\- Tu ne vas pas te marier, demanda Mycroft essayant de ne pas hyperventiler.

\- Nope, dit Sherlock en secouant la tête tout en continuant de rire.

\- Et elle n'est pas... enceinte.

Mycroft ferma ses yeux alors qu'il prononça ce mot et essaya de chasser la magnifique image d'une Molly épanouie.

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

\- Ugh, bien sûr que non. Evidement Molly et moi n'avons pas... ah, Non, dit-il en secouant sa tête doucement.

Mycroft se leva lentement, jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux sur Sherlock et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Sherlock alla à la fenêtre et observa tandis que la luxueuse voiture noire de son frère s'arrêtait. Avant de monter, Mycroft posa son bras sur le toit de la voiture. Son front sur son bras, Mycroft se tint là, prenant de profondes inspirations, essayant à l'évidence de se calmer. Après quelques instants, quand la respiration de Mycroft devint plus stable il se redressa, ajusta son manteau et monta dans sa voiture.

Quelle curieuse réaction, pensa Sherlock. Alors que Sherlock allait commencer à comprendre pourquoi Mycroft aurait pu se comporter de cette façon on frappa doucement à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit et John entra.

\- Salut Sherlock. Je suis venu tout de suite. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Ah, John assieds-toi. J'ai des nouvelles...

Ma prochaine victime est arrivée, pensa Sherlock. Je repenserai à Mycroft plus tard.

 **#########**

 **Allo Houston ? On a perdu Mycroft.** **Sherlock tu es diabolique... Alors à votre avis ? ça c'est du poisson d'avril. Que va faire Mycroft pour se venger ? Kidnapper Mrs. Hudson ? Envoyer Sherlock à l'autre bout d'une monde ? Détruire Baker Street ? Non, non, non... Ce serait bien trop simple.**


	2. Ce que Mycroft fit ensuite

**Petite info : cette partie comporte quelques passages "sensuels" (si on peut appeler ça comme ça). Vous êtes prévenus ! xx**

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration. C'était ridicule. Il était un grand garçon. Il était temps qu'il arrête d'agir comme un enfant.

Il dit à son chauffeur de l'emmener à Barts. Cela provoquerait un incident international majeur mais il s'en fichait. Il avait pris sa décision. Il était temps de dire à Molly ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Les Coréens devraient attendre.

 **################**

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration et se promena dans le couloir lumineux de la morgue et du labo de Molly.

A son grand désarrois, il rencontra porte close et une pancarte alertant tout le monde que la morgue était fermée pour la journée.

 **################**

Molly était dans son appartement assise sur son canapé en train de lire le dernier journal médical. Elle leva brièvement les yeux quand elle entendit une clé dans la serrure. Un petit sourire traversa son visage. Aujourd'hui elle avait fermé sa porte à double tour donc il n'allait pas rentrer. Rapidement elle entendit une clé dans le second verrou.

\- Salut Mycroft, appela-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle ne prit pas la peine de bouger de son canapé.

\- Pourquoi ta porte est fermée à double tour ?

Mycroft accrocha son manteau et entra dans le salon. Molly était sur son canapé dans un pantalon de survêtement et son sweatshirt de l'université. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés négligemment sur sa tête et tenait en place avec un crayon.

C'était ce qui blessait le plus Mycroft. Il pouvait dire qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui comme un potentiel prétendant parce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait d'effort avec son apparence quand il était là. Il souhaitait qu'elle s'échappe en douce, juste une fois, pour mettre du rouge à lèvres quand il apparaissait. Ou même courir se brosser les cheveux. N'importe quoi qui indiquerait qu'il était un homme et pas juste le frère de Sherlock.

Oh et bien. Rien ne venait.

\- Je suis allé à ton labo.

Mycroft s'assit sur le canapé.

\- Je ne suis pas au labo.

Molly bougea ses pieds pour faire de la place pour que Mycroft puisse s'asseoir mais ne leva pas les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Ta porte est fermée à double tour.

Mycroft commença à se dégonfler. Molly semblait être sur la défensive aujourd'hui.

\- Je me cache de ton frère. Il a seulement la clé du verrou du bas, dit Molly distraitement. Ton frère, une morgue, et un 1er avril : ne pas mélanger. Les aides-soignantes parlent encore de la plaisanterie de l'année dernière. Et j'ai arrêté de dormir avec la lumière du hall allumée. J'ai pensé que me cacher dans mon appartement était le meilleur plan aujourd'hui.

Mycroft hocha la tête en se souvenant. Ce qu'avait fait Sherlock l'année précédente était exceptionnel.

\- Il m'a eu un peu plus tôt. Je voulais le tuer, admit Mycroft.

Molly fit seulement un um-hum mais ne leva pas les yeux.

Mycroft prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Molly j'essaie de te parler. S'il te plait pose ton journal.

Molly ferma le journal mais garda son doigt sur la page et regarda directement Mycroft.

\- Es-tu venu me dire que tu m'aimes ? Demanda Molly, son visage ne montrant aucune émotion.

Mycroft ne put que cligner des yeux face à Molly.

\- Sherlock t'a devancé.

\- Quoi ? Mycroft fronça les sourcils face à Molly. Quand ?

\- Il m'a texté il y a presque une demie heure.

Et avec un sourire Molly ajouta.

\- J'ai cru qu'il plaisantait donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais lui rendre la pareil. Je lui ai dit que nous allions nous envoyez en l'air. Mais il m'a questionné au sujet de ta marque de naissance et je n'ai pas pu répondre donc mon poisson d'avril n'est pas allé très loin.

Malgré le choc et l'horreur qu'il ressentait, Mycroft Holmes vit une opportunité.

\- Montre-moi les textos.

Molly ouvrit le fil de conversation et tendit son portable à Mycroft.

SMS : Mycroft est désespérément amoureux de toi. Il vient te le dire. – SH

SMS : Jusqu'ici tout va bien. – m

SMS : ? – SH

SMS : Il a professé son amour et nous sommes sur le point de baiser pour célébrer ça. – m

SMS : Si tu es en effet sur le point d'avoir des rapports sexuels avec mon frère alors prouve le en me disant où est sa marque de naissance ? – SH

Mycroft sourit malicieusement et regarda Molly directement dans les yeux, puis dit :

\- Ma marque de naissance est derrière mon genou droit.

Il lui rendit son portable.

Molly posa son journal sur la table basse et mordit sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle écrivait. Elle frappa et envoya.

Les deux explosèrent de rire en imaginant l'expression choquée sur le visage de Sherlock. Ils lurent le texte suivant ensemble.

SMS : Heureux hasard. La baise est peu probable puisque je sais de source sûre qu'il est à Whitehall pour un meeting. – SH

Mycroft prit le portable de Molly et tapa :

SMS : BBC1 -m

Molly fronça le sourcils en direction de Mycroft, attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé sur BBC1.

Il y avait une grosse bannière rouge en bas de l'écran avec écrit Flash Info en de larges lettres blanches.

Le présentateur disait :

\- Cette après midi la délégation britannique a quitté les négociations avec la Corée. Aucun avertissement ou d'explication n'a été donné...

La mâchoire de Molly se décrocha tandis qu'elle se tournait pour regarder Mycroft.

Mycroft la regarda, penaud.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler.

\- Nous parlerons après avoir fini de torturer Sherlock ! Allez ! Piégeons -le ! Ria Molly.

Mycroft chercha dans sa poche et sortit son propre téléphone. Molly regarda par-dessus son épaule alors que Mycroft tapait. Elle était assez proche pour qu'il puisse sentir les dernières légères notes de parfum qu'elle avait mis plutôt.

SMS : Arrête de texter Molly. Tu ruines l'ambiance. – MH

Instantanément la réponse arriva :

SMS : Es-tu avec Molly ? – SM

Mycroft gloussa en tapant :

SMS : « Avec » au sens biblique ou simplement au sens général ? - MH

Tous deux étaient maintenant mort de rire. Molly cria quand le portable de Mycroft sonna. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration. Mycroft répondit après quatre sonneries.

Mycroft répondit à l'appel de Sherlock en mettant le haut parleur pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux entendre ce qu'il disait.

\- L'appel n'est pas moins dommageable pour l'ambiance. Soit bref je suis sur le point d'obtenir ce que je veux avec ta pseudo fiancé enceinte.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillèrent et ses mains couvertes de manches se posèrent sur sa bouche. Mycroft lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- Elle est là ? Demanda Sherlock.

\- Sherlock tu dois savoir comment le sexe fonctionne n'est-pas ? Les deux parties doivent être au moins dans la même pièce, répondit Mycroft très calmement.

\- Si elle est là quelle est la couleur du soutien- gorge qu'elle porte ?

Ils purent entendre de la confusion dans la voix de Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Molly est une créature qui a des habitudes et ses sous -vêtements ont une alternance quotidienne stricte.

Mycroft regarda Molly et soutint son regard. Il se pencha lentement et utilisa deux doigts pour ôter le col de son tee-shirt de son cou. Puis il baissa son regard et regarda directement sous sa chemise. Le son de sa respiration dans sa gorge était assez fort pour que Sherlock soit sûr d'entendre.

\- Rose clair avec de petites fleurs bleues. Je suppose que ce sont des primevères mais l'artiste a pris quelques libertés, répondit Mycroft, son regard étant retourné au visage de Molly.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Je ne le ferais pas si j'étais toi Sherlock. Avec tout ce sexe, c'est comme une de ces émissions sur la nature que maman ne voulait pas te laisser regarder. Tu sais ceux avec David Attenborough ?

\- Peu importe. Vous deux prenez probablement juste le thé.

Avec un sourire diabolique sur le visage Molly chevaucha Mycroft et lentement lécha son oreille gauche. Cette action causa un son qui était le bruit le plus pas- Mycroft qu'il n'ait jamais fait. Ils purent entendre Sherlock raccrocher. Puis l'appel s'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça ? Haleta Mycroft, son esprit encore sous le choc de la sensation la plus enivrante que son oreille gauche n'ait jamais ressentie.

\- Parce que tu n'étais pas assez convaincant, expliqua Molly en glissant de ses genoux. MAINTENANT il arrive. On va au lit.

Mycroft se sentit comme s'il avait glissé dans un étrange univers parallèle. Molly prit sa main et le guida dans la chambre. Se tenant en face de lui, elle enleva son tee-shirt d'un mouvement fluide et le laissa tomber au sol. Puis elle quitta son jogging. Elle se tenait devant lui portant seulement sa culotte et son soutien -gorge.

\- Allez, ne reste pas planté à regarder ! Tu m'as déjà vu en maillot de bain donc tu as vu tout ça avant. Il sera bientôt là ! Cela prend seulement 13 minutes depuis Baker Street à ce moment de la journée !

Alors Molly continua à enlever la veste de Mycroft et la lança au sol. Puis elle reporta son attention sur sa ceinture et son pantalon. Mycroft se tenait là et déglutit nerveusement. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée après tout.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serais gentille, dit Molly en gloussant tandis qu'elle baissait les bords de son pantalon.

Ce fut à ce moment que Mycroft décida de s'impliquer dans le déshabillage juste pour être du bon côté. Voyant qu'il participait enfin, Molly se mise à ramper sur le lit et commença à le défaire en s'agitant. Puis elle s'allongea.

Arrivé ce point-là, le cerveau de Mycroft avait officiellement arrêté d'essayer de comprendre le cours des événements qui lui arrivait. Vaguement il se souvint que son emploi du temps pour aujourd'hui disait « Discussions diplomatiques avec le Corée ». Il n'y avait aucune mention de regarder Molly se rouler sur son lit presque nue. Il était convaincu que ça n'avait pas été inscrit dans son agenda.

\- Ok, viens ici.

Molly était allongée sur le dos soutenue par ses coudes, un jambe pliée, une jambe droite, les jambes légèrement écartées – Mycroft avait imaginé Molly exactement dans cette position pendant tant de nuits solitaires et maintenant, ici, elle lui faisait signe de faire semblant de la sauter devant son frère. Comment diable avait-il laissé ça se produire ?

Mycroft était sûr qu'à un moment donné dans le futur tout cela prendrait un sens. Cela deviendrait une drôle d'anecdote familiale. Mais à ce moment-là, il ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement et fit ce qu'on lui disait. Il remonta lentement le lit vers Molly.

Heureusement, Molly avait astucieusement disposé quelques couches de draps entre eux et les avait recouvert d'une partie du drap. En se regardant dans le miroir près de son lit, la scène semblait assez réaliste. Avec Molly encore avec son soutien -gorge et Mycroft avec sa chemise ouverte mais toujours en place, ça rendait plutôt sexy, comme si la passion les avait consumée avant d'avoir pu enlever tous les vêtements.

Une fois que la scène fut prête tout ce qu'ils purent faire c'est attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent Sherlock. Molly leva les yeux vers Mycroft et essaya de lui offrir un petit sourire.

\- Alors, au sujet de toi amoureux de moi...

\- S'il te plait Molly. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, ricana doucement Mycroft.

Il reposait sur ses coudes faisant de son mieux pour ne pas mettre trop de poids sur elle, tout en essayant de ne pas la laisser sentir combien il aimait ça en fait.

\- Mycroft regarde nous. Si ce n'est pas maintenant alors quand ? Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

Mycroft baissa les yeux sur Molly. Avec ses cheveux étalés sur les oreillers sous elle, elle ressemblait à une beauté de la Renaissance. Il ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps. Au moment où Mycroft fut sur le point de laisser parler son cœur, ils entendirent Sherlock monter les escaliers.

\- Dépêche ! Lèche mon cou ! Ordonna Molly.

Mycroft fit ce qui lui avait été dit et un bruyant gémissement échappa à Molly. Elle lui rendit la pareil et un son similaire, cette fois de Mycroft, accueillit Sherlock quand il entra dans la pièce.

\- Lâche -la !

Sa respiration vacilla, Mycroft regarda Sherlock.

\- Pourquoi ? Pour que tu puisses avoir les clés de son labo ? Ou peut-être lui demander de t'emmener un café ?

Molly tendit la main et embrassa le torse de Mycroft.

\- Oh c'est dégoutant. Arrêtez ça maintenant tous les deux !

Il tapa du pied en signe de protestation.

\- Non ! Toi tu arrêtes Sherlock ! Arrête d'agir comme un enfant pourri gâté qui doit être au centre de l'attention. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

Mycroft haleta quand Molly enfonça ses ongles dans son dos.

\- Molly ! Quand vas-tu retrouver tes esprits ? Est-ce que tu sais de quoi cet homme est capable ?

Molly regarda Mycroft dans les yeux quand elle répondit :

\- Oui je le sais Sherlock. Il est merveilleux. Il ne me fait pas sentir mal. Il ne m'humilie pas ou me rabaisse. Il est toujours là pour m'offrir un petit sourire quand tu dis quelque chose d'horrible. Il se souvient même de mon anniversaire. Je pourrais facilement tomber amoureuse de lui.

Molly sourit à Mycroft. Mycroft commença à doucement l'embrasser, à lécher le cou de Molly pour qu'elle gémisse encore une fois et enfonça ses talons dans le matelas, en poussant son corps vers le haut.

Ce fut trop pour Sherlock. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Une dernière chose Sherlock, appela Mycroft à bout de souffle, dans notre hâte nous avons oublié d'utiliser un contraceptif. Si nous devions nous retrouver parents je promets de lui donner ton nom.

\- Je te déteste ! Hurla Sherlock depuis le salon.

\- De même ! Répondit Mycroft.

Puis ils entendirent la porte claquer et des pas descendre les escaliers. Dès que la voie fut libre Mycroft et Molly explosèrent de rire. Lentement Molly arrêta de rire et son visage se fit sérieux.

\- Mycroft. Tout ce que j'ai dit était vrai. Pas de poisson d'avril.

Mycroft se baissa et embrassa Molly sur la bouche. Avec hésitation d'abord puis en sentant Molly répondre, le baiser devint plus profond et intense ce qui les laissa haletant quand ils se séparèrent. Mycroft bégaya quelques mots :

\- Non. S'il te plait. Stop.

Molly fronça les sourcils vers lui.

\- Il y a des virgules ou des points entre ces mots, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

\- Des points. Molly je dois arrêter ou nous allons consommer notre relation avant que j'aie eu la chance de t'emmener diner, expliqua Mycroft en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Molly hocha la tête.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

Et avec un cri de douleur, Mycroft s'éloigna de Molly. Se jetant sur le lit, il poussa un gémissement résigné.

Ils restèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que leurs respirations redeviennent normales et que la passion se dissipe.

\- J'ai faim. As-tu parler d'un dîner ? Je vais m'habiller.

Sur ces mots, Molly glissa hors du lit. Mycroft se leva aussi et rassembla ses vêtements. Il se rajusta dans le salon.

Il eut seulement à attendre quelques minutes avant que Molly ne réapparaisse dans un jolie robe que Mycroft n'avait jamais vu avant. Ses cheveux avaient été brossé et rassemblé dans un chignon soigné. Et elle portait du rouge à lèvre.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Voilà ce qu'il se passe Sherlock quand on tend le bâton pour se faire battre. C'est une de ces fictions où je ferai bien des commentaires à toutes les phrases ! Mycroft blackout total avant de reprendre un peu de son self control et Molly n'en parlons pas, elle a de très bonnes idées pour les 1er avril.**

 **###########**

 **Ladies & Gentlemen,**

 **Ceci est donc, comme à mon habitude, la fin de cette incroyable histoire et le début de mes remerciements.**

 **Je dois rappeler que tout le mérite revient à** **Wetislandinthenorthatlantic** **. Sans elle l'histoire n'existerait même pas... Alors bravo !**

 **Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser de petits voire de très gros commentaires !**

 **C'est grâce à vous que l'histoire peut continuer.**

 **Merci encore mille fois ! C'est grâce à vous que cette traduction est arrivée à son terme !**

 **Gros bisous xxxxxx**

 **S.**


End file.
